


Don't You Believe It

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, He's had enough, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony tried to warn the others of Thanos, but they choose not to listen...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a dark irontitan oneshot I mentioned I make, enjoy ^-^

" -Large spacecraft has arrived in New York City-"

"  -Government has already sent out forces to handle the situ-"

"- With the Avengers being no more due to the accords, citizens wonder if Tony Stark will-"

 _Sorry I'm not home right now_. Tony mumbled to himself turning off his TV. It was finally happening, all the nightmares were becoming true...did he feel scared or worried? Not at all, he tried to warn the others of  **what** he saw and  **who** would be everyone's down fall. Any second good ol Captain America would call Tony for a  _game plan_ too bad the genius destroyed the phone second he got an alert from Ross of the the invaders.  _Lets see you try fix this Rogers._ Tony chuckled taking a sip from his whiskey.  All things he did to protect, prepare, and warn everyone still ended up happening predictably. They called him paranoid, insane, hysterical, Tony wished he could witness the others- _Team Cap's_ fear now.  ** _Serves you right_**

" Speaking of serving, you want a drink or are you going to stay in the shadows?"

A chuckled echoed the quite living room. " A kind gesture but I'll past. I'm curious as how you noticed me." Heavy footsteps got closer to where Tony was seated the man huffed drinking down the rest of his drink. " Don't need to be a genius to noticed random blue light appear behind him. If I had my arc reactor ...different story." Another chuckled was heard Tony felt his seat sink lower feeling extra weight was added.

" So what brings you here, Thanos?" 

" I came to see you."

" *pfft* no shit but  **why**."

" You're not the only one cursed with knowledge Stark. I been wanting to meet you face to face...psychically."

Tony blinked at the titan taking in the statement. When ever Tony saw the titan in his dreams it was always death and destruction, did Thanos see that as well or different. " I foresaw two outcomes engaging with you. One were you be my demise." Tony looked away if he still gave a damn it could be possible. " The other being you worked by my side. How lucky of me getting the later." Tony's eyes widen, him working along side the being he warned others about sounded silly yet believable. Large hand gentle cupped Tony's face making him look at Thanos. " I admire you Stark. You and I are much alike. Wanting to protect others but it's not enough" Tony saw Thanos' eyes darken as he showed his other hand a golden gauntlet covered with with six glowing gems.  _He actually did it_. Thanos smiled removing his hand.

" With snap of my finger I can cleanse this planet along with many others. Together we can fix what others took for granted. What do you say,  **Anthony**?Or is merchant of death more suiting for you?"

Tony shivered hearing his name being said like that. He even laughed hearing the other name.  _Compare to what I been called that seems like a compliment._ Tony noticed Thanos hand extended towards Tony to shake. Tony lifted his hand but hesitate in need to asked another question, " Will there deaths be painless?" Thanos smirked whispering something Tony couldn't hear. " Of course  _my pet_ , it'll be so quick they won't even feel it." Tony hummed feeling almost satisfied yet needed on more thing answered. " Mind I give you few people to spare?" The titan nodded his head  promising whomever Tony wanted alive will be just that and more.  _Guess I have a winner_. A dark smiled formed and Tony finally took Thanos' hand.

"  **Got yourself a deal, partner~"**

" **Wonderful.  Now, anymore more requests before we create a better world?"**

Tony's eyes darken as his eyes lingered at broken flip phone on the floor. " **Yeah...just need make quick call first...."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ back by popular demand I give you part 2 of Dark Tony

_This is good, things will turn around_

Steve paced the room repeating his thoughts over and over. " Um Mr.Cap sir you okay?" Scott asked a bit nervous, Steve stopped giving the ant man a reassuring smile. " I'm fine. Haven't spoken to Tony after...does't matter now we have a job to do." Back of his mind, Steve felt Tony didn't forgive him but saving others comes first their  _relationship_ comes second. " I don't know Cap, Stark been ah  _quiet_ lately" Clint added getting his bow and arrow ready. " He's also working for Ross." Natasha jumped in as well passing Clint another arrow. " Vision has been missing for two weeks. Stark could be doing it for him." Steve stomped his foot getting not just Wanda but rest of his team's attention too. 

" Whatever the reason Tony is helping us is his business. The earth needs the Avengers right now! We need all the help we can get."

_" Hey Rogers it's me, saved the excitement and tell me your location. We need game plan because I have doubts these guys are going to be stronger than Loki's army."_

" Steve's right, put our beef aside and focus on the bigger picture."

" Thank you Sam."

"  Speaking of shouldn't Stark be here by now?"

Steve turned towards Bucky who didn't seem all to convince Tony would come. A beep echoed the room, the six gathered around the small screen computer screen. " He's here...but who's that other-" Clint couldn't finish his sentence as side of the wall exploded. Luckily nobody was harmed thanks to Wanda's powers. " The hell was that!?" Scott shouted as everyone formed a circle getting  in a fighting stance. " Stay on guard everyone!" 

" -I think my entrance would've been better."

" Think so? Eh, I always like making a bang at my arrival."

Steve eyes widen seeing Tony  **not** in his iron man suit along with a large purple man by his side. " T-Tony?" The two locked eyes and Steve was taken aback, he never seen anything like it. " Hello Cap and team Cap not surprised you're unharmed."  _Unharmed? Did he_ -" Come on Rogers connect the dots you can do it." Steve opened his mouth quickly closing it, Tony would never. " STARK YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" Clint got in front of Steve firing two arrows, Tony didn't move just crossed his arms and smiled making the others feel sick. "  **Pathetic.** " The arrows turned into bubbles leaving Tony and his  _accomplish?_ unscathed. Tony covered his month trying not to laugh. Steve dropped to his knees still refusing to take in what's happening. The rest of his team charged ready to attack the only thing snapping back his attention.

" WAIT-" Steve wasn't sure how just everyone were on their knees too some wounded more than others. " Thanos let's move time stone to number one spot." Tony giggled as he walked towards Steve crouching down so they meet each others eyes. " Y-you're not Tony!" Steve figured it was some trick, this Thanos person must be the caused. Maybe this Tony was an illusion. " I see what you mean now Anthony when it comes to **this** one." Tony snickered as got back up glaring at the other memebers.

" Don't you get it Rogers. I'm switching sides and getting rid of loose weight-that's you. Thanos offered me something that I couldn't turn down."

" By nearly killing us, what's that gonna solve?" Scott asked trying to move, Tony titled his head in narrowing his eyes. " Who are you again?"  Scott glared at Tony in annoyance. "  You realized he killed Vision right?" Wanda  looked at Tony ready to cry which Tony smirked at, Steve felt sick at the dark smile. " Eh I can rebuild him.  **Make him better even.** "  _Stop Tony_ . Steve felt his heart getting ripped to pieces every word Tony said felt like punch in the gut. Everyone spat venom at the man all while he and Thanos smirked un-bothered by the comments.

" I'm sorry Tony, is that what you want to hear! Just-"

" **Sorry the first apology didn't work for me this one won't either. Only reason you're sorry now is because you've finally realized I'm a threat**."

" But why?"

"  **I'm tired risking my ass and sanity for you and every other ungrateful soul on this damn planet. Can you guess how I get rid of those problems.** "

Steve shook his head as the others yelled, cursed, even plead with Tony to change his mind, think of his actions. But the man simply turned his back patting Thanos' arm. " Do you're thing big guy." Thanos smiled petting Tony's head, anger boiled shouting things he wouldn't dare say but couldn't stop them either. "  **My what a temper this one has. Pity on your part this is how Anthony will remember you**." Thanos snapped his finger as his gauntlet glowed. Steve didn't understand until one by one his team became  _nothing_. The last thing he saw was an evil smile from Tony proudly waving him goodbye...

" Feel better now my Anthony?"

" Yeah I do actually, thanks. Shame I didn't bring a camera but oh well. Now let's actually put that golden fist of yours to good use."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap 0 team Irontian 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Steve do you have a storm heading your way :^)


End file.
